The present invention relates to a robot control system for performing input and output controls to and from external tools, for example.
A device for teaching operation programs to a robot, by convention, is provided with a plurality of operation keys. Each of those keys is able to controlling one output alone.
To execute a series of input/output controls (an input/output control sequence) when the robot is taught an operation program, a list of input/output control commands stored are displayed on a display and a desired one is selected from those commands.
Consequently, an input/output control is performed by depressing a key for instructing the input/output control.
Where a plurality of keys for instructing input/output controls are provided, the operator must memorize or make a note of the contents of input/output control commands assigned to the keys.
Conventionally, since the operator executes the output control by depressing a key for instructing the output control, which is provided in the teaching device, any interlocking action concerning to the movement of the robot is not taken from the robot side.
When the operator mistakenly or involuntarily operates to move the robot in a state that an external machine grasps a work piece, a robot arm, there is a danger that a final working machine and/or the work piece will be damaged.
When those are damaged, much time and money are consumed for repairing the damaged ones.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a robot control system which is capable of taking a CTRL interlocking of a teach pendant in order to teach the robot.
According to the first aspect of the invention, a robot control system comprises: a control unit for controlling an operation of a robot by the teaching of an operation program; teaching means having a plurality of keys for teaching an operation program by transmitting data to the control unit; input/output control means for inputting and outputting data to and from an external machine connected thereto and a hand attached to an arm of the robot; a control unit for assigning functions to instruct a control of the input/output control means to keys of the teaching means; storage means for storing the functions assigned to the keys; and storage means for storing designation conditions to place the robot in a standstill state when the assigned functions are executed. With such an arrangement, a series of input/output controls can be carried out through the operation of one key. Further, the robot can be stopped when the assigned functions are executed. Therefore, it is possible to prevent the damage of the arm of the robot, the work piece and the like, which is caused by the mistaken operation.
According to the second aspect of the invention, a robot control system comprises: a control unit for controlling an operation of a robot by the teaching of an operation program; teaching means having a plurality of keys for teaching an operation program by transmitting data to the control unit; input/output control means for inputting and outputting data to and from an external machine connected thereto and a hand attached to an arm of the robot; a control unit for assigning functions to instruct a control of the input/output control means to keys of the teaching means; storage means for storing the functions assigned to the keys; and storage means for storing designation conditions to place the robot in a standstill state when the assigned functions are not executed. With such an arrangement, a series of input/output controls can be carried out through the operation of one key. Further, the robot is placed in a standstill state when the assigned functions are not executed. In other words, the robot may be operated only when the assigned functions are executed. Therefore, it is possible to prevent the damage of the arm of the robot, the work piece and the like, which is caused by the mistaken operation.
Preferably, the control system of the invention includes storage means for storing designation conditions for placing the robot in a standstill state when the assigned functions are executed or not executed. With provision of the storing means, a series of input/output controls can be carried out through the operation of one key. Further, the robot is placed in a standstill state when the assigned functions are executed or not executed. Additionally, a state of the output to the robot at that time is stored. Therefore, the robot can be operated on an as needed base. The setting is easy. Further, it is possible to prevent the damage of the arm of the robot, the work piece and the like, which is caused by the mistaken operation.
Further, the control system of the invention includes a storage backup battery for backing up the storage of the storage means. With provision of the battery, if the power supply to the robot control system is stopped, the setting of various items can be retained.